


Three

by bondboy68



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tentacles, bondage with tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil wants to see how much Carlos can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

Carlos groaned, his face awkwardly pressed into the bed as he shifted, trying to lift his ass higher. His hands were behind him, held together and giving him absolutely no chance to move or take control. He tried to move his hands experimentally and the tentacles holding them tightened. He shut his eyes and moaned as the rest of the tentacles holding him tightened as well. 

In addition to the one holding his hands, there were more holding nearly every other part of him. A thick, impossibly long one around his chest and waist, the appendage of pure muscle keeping him from completely collapsing onto the bed. There were also two wrapped around each thigh, holding them apart. And there were more, some just floating around in the air. Cecil seemed to be of no shortage. 

Carlos could feel the other man’s hands on his ass, massaging lovingly. Carlos wished he could put those hands on his cock, which seemed to be the only part of him that remained untouched. Not even a swipe of a tentacle had come near it since they started. 

But there were two, two long, thick, _wet_ tentacles, currently moving slowly in and out of his ass. Cecil pushed egged them on, pushing them deeper. 

Carlos shook, gasping, sweat pouring over his skin. “Ceecccilll…” he whined. It felt like it’d been hours with no release. He was painfully hard. 

“Shhh,” the man answered. One of the free tentacles lapped at Carlos’ cheek. It felt so cool against his skin and he leaned into the touch, whimpering as it retreated. “You look so good like this,” Cecil’s voice was lower than even his radio voice, calm and collected behind him. “You’re doing so well.” He squeezed his ass, pulling his cheeks further apart. 

Carlos whimpered, pressing his forehead into the sweat-dampened sheets. The tentacles were stilled and he let out a long breath. Then he gasped as he felt something new nudge at his stretched opening. 

“Cecil! Cecil, I-I can’t!” he sobbed, gasping as the gentle push continued. 

“Yes you can, you’re doing so well already.” 

Carlos let out a dry sob, still painfully hard. The pressure continued until the new tentacle began to slip inside. It was too much, it was so tight, and he gasped, unable to move. Slowly the tentacle moved deeper into him. The stretch was painful for a moment, and then it wasn’t. He felt full to bursting and let out another dry sob. He wanted to come so bad. “Cecil… please…” 

He felt dry lips kiss the searing skin at the base of his spine. Cecil was murmuring praise and encouragement that Carlos couldn’t hear over the roaring in his ears and his own heavy panting. The tentacles inside him pulsed, pushed deeper. He felt fingers wrap around his straining cock at the same time as the rest of the tentacles tightened, lifting him with impossible strength. His back was pressed to Cecil’s front and the man kissed his neck and shoulders, moving inside him and over him. Carlos had never felt so many things touching him in so many places at once. He let out a scream as he came, harder than he had ever though possible, and grew limp in Cecil’s hold. 

He must have blacked out for a few minutes, and when he came to he was laying on his stomach on dry sheets, Cecil rubbing his back and kissing his shoulder blades. “You ok?” he whispered. The tentacles were gone, apparently, melded back into his skin as inky black designs. 

“Yeah,” Carlos breathed back. He felt boneless, floating. He smiled. “Perfect.” He could move to embrace Cecil back as the man held him, only sighed happily as he comfortably drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of this one. Short, but completely fulfilled the goals I set for myself.


End file.
